The JH Movie Collection Movie: The Fate of the Tour/Credits
Full credits for The JH Movie Collection Movie: The Fate of the Tour (2020). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures presents In association with Walden Media and Village Roadshow Pictures A Lord Miller/Annapurna Pictures/Aardman/Amblin Entertainment Production A Movie Land Animation Studios Film The JH Movie Collection Movie: The Fate of the Tour Closing Directed by Don Hall & Chris Williams Co-Directed by Rob Letterman Produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Kristina Reed • Roy Conli Nick Park • Chris Meledandri Steven Spielberg Screenplay by Jordan Roberts Karey Kirkpatrick Nicholas Stoller Robert L. Baird Story by Stephen Heneveld Rodney Rothman Chris Columbus Based on the Television series "The JH Movie Collection Show" by Matt Groening and Stephen Heneveld Executive Producers Jared Stern Karey Kirkpatrick Jennifer Lee Chris Williams Executive Producers Clay Kaytis Sergio Pablos Chris Meledandri William Renschen Music by Henry Jackman featuring Hailee Steinfeld Original Songs by Henry Jackman Hailee Steinfeld Karen Marie Aagaard Ørsted Andersen Edited by Jeremy Milton, ACE Directors of Photography Layout: Rob Dressel Lighting: Adolph Lusinsky Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Co-Producers Don Hahn Nicholas Stoller Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designers Jin Kim Shiyoon Kim Set Designer Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Visual Effects Supervisor John Knoll Head of Story Jorge R. Gutierrez Heads of Layout Dave Morehead Rich Turner James Williams Head of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Digital Producers Keith Luczywo Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Production Managers Laléh Chloé Sahraï Brice Colinet MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Adam Sandler Jim Carrey Jamie Chung Andy Samberg James Corden Gal Gadot Bill Hader Tenzing Norgay Trainor Max Charles Leslie Jones Noah Schnapp Daryl Sabara Tom Cruise Michael J. Fox Rihanna Bill Hader Bex Taylor-Klaus with Julia Michaels and Harrison Ford Crawl Art Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Supervising Sound Designer Shannon Mills Senior Production Manager Sam Gebhardt Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Animation Supervisors CG Supervisors Artistic Supervision Creative Consultants Warner Animation Group John Requa Nicholas Stoller Glenn Ficarra Michelle Morgan Jared Stern Phil Lord Christopher Miller Movie Land Animation Studios Tom McGrath Robert Zemeckis Shiyoon Kim Genndy Tartakovsky Sergio Pablos Andrew Stanton Chris Williams Aardman Animations David Sproxton Nick Park Peter Lord Barry Purves Mark Burton Steven "Steve" Royston Box Carla Shelley Additional Screenplay Material by William Renschen Additional Story Material by Sergio Pablos Chris Columbus Cast Additional Voices Erik Strauss Jeff Chasin Shameik Moore Scott Menville Sandy Dong Katherine Sarafian Mona Marshall Randy Thom Peter Falls Sandra Echeverría Chloe Bennet Jake Johnson Ethan Sheely Ella Ray Peter Ramsey Robert Fisher Jr. Jessica DiCicco Terri Douglas Gabriel Guy Antonio Raul Corbo Chris Williams Ralph Eggleston Matthew Wood Hala Haddad Christopher Miller Tara Strong Chris Renaud Mark Christopher Lawrence Damon Wayans Jr. Bill Farmer Jim McLean Story Story Artists Jed Diffenderfer Jason Hand Kendelle Hoyer Justin Hunt Barry Johnson Brian Kesinger Normand Lemay Leo Matsuda Burny Mattinson Ray Nadeau David Pimentel Lissa Treiman Chris Ure Dean Wellins Editorial Art Department Art Production Supervisor Albert V. Ramirez Visual Development Artists Sarah Airriess Lorelay Bove Mingjue Helen Chen Justin Cram Kevin Dart James Finch Jim Finn Mac George Andy Harkness Lisa Keene Ryan Lang Minkyu Lee Jim Martin Chris Mitchell Kevin Nelson Armand Serrano Jeff Turley Tadahiro Uesugi Michael Yamada Victoria Ying Additional Visual Development Doug Ball Shigeto Koyama J Mays John Romita Jr. Jeremy Spears Asset Production Animation Production by Movie Land Digital Production Services, San Francisco, CA Animation by Aardman Animations, Bristol, U.K. Overseas Animation by Studio Mir, Seoul, South Korea Animation Animators Ryan Reede • Sungbae Jung • James Thornton • Yarrow Cheney • Peter Guyan • Kathleen Kennedy • Jamie Chung Stewart Alves • Aviva Corcovado • James Madison • Talar Boyajian • Nicholas Stoller • William Renschen Steven "Shaggy" Hornby • Henry Sanchez • Alex Ferreira Siomes • Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu • Glen McIntosh Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto • Manuel Zenon Rodriguez • Michael Chia-Wei Chen • Claudio de Oliveira Priscila De B. Vertamatti • Pidge Gunderson • Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez • Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Evelyn Deavor • Maria Montes de la Rosa • Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez • Blair Walters-McNaughton Thibault Pissot • Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni • Cristiano De Almeida Mourato • Alexis Maciá Ortúzar Gini Cruz Santos • Carlos Alvarez Zambelli • Jean-Christophe Craps • Alexis Maciá Ortúzar • John Hajdukiewicz Carlos Saldanha • Hector Godoy Garcia • Pedro "Qcho" Miguel Sanz Garcia • Yeuh Chih (Eric) Lin Wee Brian McGrath • Matthew Hasselmann • Henry Sanchez • Alan Franzenberg • Alan Coniconde • Joseph Miller Joseph Feinsilver • Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso • Pedro de la Llave • Sérgio Dias • Kitty Lai Ching Fung Jimmy Wu • Marcelo Gravina Zanin • Juan Diego Zapata Animation Coordinators Wendy Chan • Emily Delion • Ryan Doell • Cynthia Potvin • Vivasean Venkat Character Rigging TBA Modeling TBA Surfacing TBA Layout TBA Previsualization TBA Character Effects TBA Pipeline TBA Effects Animation TBA Lighting & Compositing TBA Technical Direction TBA Matte Painting TBA Look Development Color Finish Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Nicholas Miller • Harris Miller • Colin Stimpson Brandon Miller • Chris Matthews • Ronnie Renschen Vincent Cassel • John McCain Post Production Movie Land Animation Studio Management Aardman Animations Studio Management Annapurna Pictures Studio Management Walden Media Studio Management Executives Frank Smith • Naia Cucukov • Deborah Kovacs Movie Land Digital Production Services Studio Management Software Development TBA Research and Development TBA Systems Engineering TBA Soundtrack Album on Songs "FIREBALL" Written by Eric Frederic, Ilsey Juber, Armando Christian Perez, Tom Peyton, John Ryan, Andreas Schuller and Joe Spargur Performed by Pitbull featuring John Ryan Courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment John Ryan appears courtesy of Family Affair Productions "TAKE ON ME" Written by Magne Furuholmen, Morten Harket, and Pål Waaktaar Produced by John Ratcliff and Alan Tarney Performed by A-HA Courtesy of Rhino Records By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "FIGHT" Written and Performed by Steve Aoki Courtesy of Atlantic Records "MARGARITAVILLE" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "BEAT YOUR COMPETITION" Written and Performed by Vibe Tracks Courtesy of YouTube "I WAS MADE TO LOVE HER" Written by Henry Cosby, Lula Mae Hardaway, Sylvia Moy, Stevie Wonder Performed by Stevie Wonder Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “SWEET HOME ALABAMA” Written by Edward King, Gary Rossington, Ronnie Van Zant Performed by Lynyrd Skynyrd Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “YOU SHOULD BE DANCING” Written by Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb, Maurice Gibb Performed by The Bee Gees Courtesy of Reprise Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "GO ON YOUR WAY" Written by Lindsey Adams Buckingham Produced by Fleetwood Mac, Richard Dashut and Ken Caillat Performed by Fleetwood Mac Courtesy of Warner Records LLC "RAGE THE NIGHT AWAY" Written by Juaquin Malphurs and Joseph Harrison Sikora Performed by Steve Aoki and Waka Flocka Flame Courtesy of Ultra Music Records and Dim Mak Records A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "STEREO LOVE" Written by Victoria Corneva, Eduard Ilie and Eldar Mansurov Produced by Ilie Eduard Marian and Victoria Corneva Performed by Edward Maya and Vika Jigulina Courtesy of Sony BMG, Ultra Music and Spinnin' Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment “DYNAMITE” Written by Taio Cruz, Max Martin Sandberg, Lukasz Gottwald, Bonnie McKee, Benjamin Levin Performed by Taio Cruz Courtesy of Universal-Island Records Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "WAY UP" Written by Jaden Smith, Omarr Rambert and Tramaine Winfrey Produced by Omarr Rambert and YoungFyre Performed by Jaden Smith Courtesy of Republic Records Jaden Smith appears courtesy of MSFTSMusic/Roc Nation “WE NO SPEAK AMERICANO” Written by Nicola Salerno, Renato Carosone Performed by Yolanda Be Cool & DCup Courtesy of Ultra Records “EVERY ROSE HAS ITS THORN” Written by Bobby Dall, C.C. DeVille, Bret Michaels, Rikki Rockett Performed by Poison Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI Film & Television Music "GOOD TO BE ALIVE" Written by Meghan Trainor and Ryan Trainor Performed by Meghan Trainor Produced by Meghan Trainor and Justin Trainor Courtesy of Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP" Written by Matthew James Aitken, Michael Stock, Peter Alan Waterman Performed by Rick Astley "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "THAT'S WHAT I LIKE" Written by Jamie Sanderson, Breyan Isaac, Miles Beard, Vincent Venditto, Teemu Brunila, Tramar Dillard, Thomas Troelsen, Jimmy Marinos, Mike Skill, Wally Palamarchuk and Frederick Hibbert Performed by Flo Rida feat. Fitz Courtesy of Atlantic Entertainment Corp. (Contains a sample of "54-46 Was My Number" Performed by Toots & The Maytals Courtesy of Island Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises/Courtesy of D&F Music, Inc.) "POWERUP" Written and Produced by Amit Harel Courtesy of Shutterstock/PremiumBeat Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "EYE OF THE TIGER" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Special Thanks Ben Juwono Stephen Heneveld Kathleen Good John Lasseter Kelly Asbury Andrew Garfield Jake Johnson Kenji Ono Peter Ramsey Bob Persichetti Zack Snyder Leslee Feldman Paul Felix David VanTuyle Sung Shing Zane Yarbrough Vince Aporo Trey Buongiorno Karen Guo Miyuki Hoshikawa with the assistance for Movie Land Animation Studios Major Lazer Daniel Pemberton Lorne Balfe James Newton Howard David Peifer Yarrow Cheney Mark Mothersbaugh Kelly Asbury Mikael Hed and a Very Special Thanks to Whoopi Goldberg Crossover characters courtesy of the following DreamWorks Animation Pearl Studio Warner Animation Group Marvel Entertainment Walt Disney Animation Studios Nintendo Man of Action Studios Tax Credit Consulting Services Provided by Entertainment Partners Canada With The Participation of Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The British Columbia Film and Television Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Production Insurance Provided by Hub International Insurance Services Inc. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed.® AHD # 09334 No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Village Roadshow Films North America Inc., Aardman Animations and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. – US, UK and Canada © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Village Roadshow Films (BVI) Limited, Aardman Animations and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. – All other territories The depictions of tobacco smoking contained in the film are based solely on artistic consideration and are not intended to promote tobacco consumption. The surgeon general has determined that there are serious health risks associated with smoking and secondhand smoke. While the picture is based on the story, some of the characters have been composited or invented, and a number of incident fictionalized. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California and Jalisco, Mexico Category:Credits